Laws of a Horror Movie
by Rupert-the-teddy
Summary: Hey guys! Another moment between Daniel and Audrey ending in a hilarious disaster!


**Dont own it wish I did would have made a sequel **

**Watching as a slim women scantly clad in a white nighty runs, looking back over her shoulder, expelling breaths with increased speed, her short blonde hair whipping her face as she turns once again to glance behind her, the women's bare feet slapping the concrete pavement, a tall figure presents itself behind her as she continues pumping her legs to move through the dark alleyway, she stops to catch her breath, her breathing turning into a terrified scream as the figure moves forward, it's arms extending, the steel claws on its right hand dragging against the fence, creating a shrill scream, looking closer at his dirty red and green sweater, a darkened brown fedora hiding his features, the man lets out a rasped chuckle, his pitch low and guttural, lifting his face, his skin horribly burnt, he smiles with rotten teeth as he captures the women and slashes his clawed hand down her torso, waves of crimson blood spraying from the four deep cuts, her screams high pitched.**

**"what is this?" Daniel asked incredulously from the doorway, his disgusted grimace turning into a grin as Audrey nearly fell off the lounge from fright, staring at him with wide eyes she puffed her cheeks and blew out the breath she had been holding "what the hell Daniel! you nearly scared me to death!" Audrey shrieked "your watching a horror movie without me?" he replied placing a hand over his heart, feigning hurt "what's with the face? Someone kick your puppy?" Audrey retorted "No, someone forgot to invite my puppy to watch a movie" he pouted jutting his bottom lip out, lifting her green eyes to meet his face she gave a long-suffering sigh.**

**Taking Audrey's annoyance as an invitation, Daniel moved around to settle himself on the lounge, ignoring her groan, "so, what are we watching?" he asked while lifting Audrey's sock covered feet, he sat down and placed her legs in his lap, laying a blanket over the two of them he placed his hands on her calves " I'm, trying, to watch 'Nightmare on elm street'" she replied curtly, all the while trying not to think of his broad, warm hands continually stroking back and forth between her ankle and her knee, "okay, I understand, I can be silent" he whispered, taking more notice of Audrey than he was of the movie, he noticed how she blushed whenever he glided his hand up and down her leg, her refusal to meet his eyes and look anywhere but at him, encouraging Daniel as he allowed his left hand to travel higher up, stopping when he felt her hand grasp his tightly, halting all movement, their wedding rings clinking together, as the pair stared at one another, reaching out with his right hand he brushed a few strands of her long coppery hair back behind her ear, his fingers brushing her cheek as it passed down her face to rest at her neck.**

**Raising her head to meet his, Daniel paused as his eyes drifted around her face, gauging her reaction, he left an inch between them as his thumb lightly stroked her soft cheek, her eyes darted down to his lips, leaning towards him, Audrey met his blue eyes, "Darling, I just dropped by to see if..." Audrey leapt away from Daniel as if she had been burnt "uh...we were just..." Audrey stammered "I know what you were doing, a mother knows these things and I have to say its about time, you two continue, i'll see you tomorrow for lunch Audrey" Sara replied "I'm tired anyway, night" Audrey hurriedly turned off the television and fled to her room, locking the door before shutting the curtains, leaving Daniel and her mother staring at her bedroom door in shocked silence, "I think we both need this" Sara said, handing Daniel a glass of brandy "yes, I'd say we do" he took the offered glass sipping at the ember drink "I'm glad everything is starting to work out between the two of you" Sara stated earnestly "me too, I think I just need to assure her that I'm here to stay" he told her quietly "I hope all goes well, maybe the damage won't be too bad, though she is probably beyond embarrassed at this point, being caught by me always bothered her a great deal, I have no idea why I was very supportive of her boyfriends, I had better get going, goodbye Daniel" Sara embraced her 'son-in-law' before leaving the apartment. His thoughts returning to the moment that passed between himself and Audrey, how beautiful she looked as she glanced up at him.**

**Now that he thought about it horror movies are twisted love stories, maybe she is reaching the same point he has been on since they got drunk and woke up married to each other, Daniel made a mental note to get Audrey to kiss him, with no interruptions and not under intoxication, with his thoughts drifting to the many ways he could steal a kiss from Audrey he retired to his bedroom and slept dreaming of what plans he could execute tomorrow, but first...would he be able to beat her out of bed and cook breakfast to show off his culinary prowess.**

**Not much of a cliff hanger oh well, For the author who started all these Laws of attraction fanfics, you know who you are :) thank you! I hope my fic was enjoyable and I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it, I'm just really tired, please review if you have the time I would love to hear any ideas you might have or any criticism, I however, am kind of disappointed with how this turned out, it went a lot differently in my head.**

**Bye! **


End file.
